backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Sports: Turbo Rush
Backyard Sports Turbo Rush is a PC/Mac Fan computer game made by PupsTheMechanic32 and TurboPups32. It animates the sports teams as anthro dogs. NOTE: This is the first time the PupsTheMechanic Character makes an appearance in a fan project. ANOTHER NOTE: This game somewhat plays like an open world single player game. This game never is planned to run on Linux. Intro Story: Episode 1: It was a warm summer day, Pupswoof was working inside with his friend PupsTheMechanic. They were programming an update for a communications satellite for the Backyard Sports Kids. PupsTheMechanic noticed an error with the code, went over to help and tripped. She effectively knocked the Puppy Serum into the satellite, little did Pupswoof know. PupsTheMechanic: Oh no. The serum! Pupswoof! You can't launch the satellite yet-. She was interrupted by the launch of the satellite over earth. Episode 2: The Backyard kids are at Steele Stadium playing soccer. All of a sudden, they hear a satellite in the sky. Annie Frazier: Do you hear that sound? Dante Robinson: Yes. I never heard it before. I would say it's getting louder, man. Maria Luna: So would I. This satellite sound must be new. Dante: I wonder where it could be coming from. Annie: So do I. Narrator: PupsTheMechanic, who was undercover on earth as a human, was sitting in the laboratory, drawing diagrams with a pencil. This will be important later. The backyard sports teams seemed ok, until PupsTheMechanic walked out and nearly passed out at what she saw. The satellite had crashed in a safe zone, turned everyone to anthro dogs. Episode 3 The satellite turns all the kids into different colored dogs. Annie: Hey. I turned into a green dog. Maria: Funny. I turned into a dog too and I'm orange. Dante: I turned into a dog, but I'm blue. All 3: We all turned into dogs! Gretchen and Angela: So Did We!! Gretchen: I'm brown. Angela: I'm grey. All 30 backyard kids: We all turned into dogs!! HELP! PTM: Hi guys. Wow. It looks like you all turned into dogs, guys. PupsTheMechanic: (Thinking: This accident did a lot more than expected. I need help. Although, in theory, I can handle this with teamwork.) PupsTheMechanic: I need to contact a friend. She calls TurboPups. TurboPups contacted the players and thinks up an idea. TurboPups: I have an idea. The satellite reversal device parts are in the 1st place cups. If we (the players and characters) can get them, we'll be able to reverse the damage done! Episode 4 (Finale): Billy Jean Blackwood: What should we do? Ashley Webber: I don't know. Sidney Webber: Got any ideas anyone? Annie and Maria: No. Gretchen and Angela: Nothing. Dante: Yes. I do. Billy Jean: Ok, blue dog. Let's hear it. Dante: Ok, forest green dog. (Turns his eyes to camera) Maybe we can ask you at home for help. Billy Jean: Wonderful Idea. Pupswoof shortly arrives at Steele Stadium. Pupswoof: Wha-What happened? PupsTheMechanic just sarcastically rolled her eyes and barked "You launched the satellite too soon." Pupswoof: Your tail! PupsTheMechanic: So? My tail fell out from my jacket. That's the least of our worries right now. Billyjean Blackwood: PTM is right, pups. This is another mess you got us into. Pups: Wow. I guess you're right. We gotta turn you back into normal. Billyjean Blackwood (Pointing to camera): And you have to help us. Annie Frazier (To camera): If you need instructions on how to get us turned from dogs back into humans, check out the enclosed instruction book. It will help. Dante (To camera): Yeah. We could really use your help. Start by picking a sport for us to play. Maria (To camera): Yes. Dante's right. Hockey, Football, Basketball, Baseball or Soccer. It does not matter what order. That should help. Angela (To Camera): Maria is right. So please help us out. We could really use some help getting out of this mess. Please. Viewers: Sure we'll help. Angela (To Camera): Thank you! Thank you so much. This fine mess is not something we can handle by ourselves. Areas Town: A place with shops, homes, and places to save your game. Base Stadium: There are several stadiums in Turbo Rush. 'Base Stadium' can teleport you to a number of those stadiums. Arenas (MultiPlayer Only): Places that are marked MultiPlayer Only are Arenas. They require an internet connection to play. Minigame Place: This is the place where you can play minigames. Some are sports themed. There's 1 player, Co op, 1 vs 1, 4 player, 2 vs 2, and 1 vs 3. P1 is blue, P2 is red, P3 is green, and P4 is Yellow. Stadiums: With Turbo Rush, there are Stadiums such as Rock On Stadium, and Puppeh Portal Stadium. You have the option to create your own stadium. Notes: Pupswoof has a more teenage look, so does PTM (PupsTheMechanic). Along with the canine updates the backyard sports teams got, they also have some technical updates to their 3d models. Along with the new character PupsTheMechanic, TurboPups32 makes some appearances, as TurboPups. Category:FanGames